


Mirror in the hall

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	Mirror in the hall

When you hung up the large mirror in the hall way, you didn’t think she would be so huffy about it. It wasn’t your fault she couldn’t be seen in the smooth polished glass, but you liked how the mirror looked at the end of the hall. Made the house look so much bigger from the door way. When you opened the door you saw her, standing in that short black silk dress you knew what she wanted. Her pure white smile as she took slow steps forward and the mirror only reflected the floating black dress sliding down the hall way. “Welcome home Y/N~ she cooed, hands sliding up your chest. Her skin was always a little cold as she slid them over your shoulders, pushing your jacket off. “You look like you’ve had a very long day. Why don’t you relax~” She purred, pressing cool kisses on your neck and shoulder as she worked her cool fingers over every button. Your hands moving up and down her hips. You watched in the mirror as the fabric crumpled around her hips even though her skin was invisible to you in the glass. She looks over her shoulder before giving you a smile. “Oh, you like how it looks huh?” 

You smile, kissing her quiet as you slide her dress up farther, gathering it around her waist. “Just let me play huh?” She chuckles and drags you towards it. She places both hands on the reflection, arching her back. You can see the reflection of her dress, hanging around her waist as she presses back against you through your pants. “mmm, I like that I can see your face.” She purred, licking her lips as she looked at you in the glass. You look at the reaction with a smile, reaching down. You see your fingers disappear under the black silk and you hear her moan as your fingers press into her, tight and wet. The mirror fogged with her breath as she rocked against your fingers, listening to the slick noises as she whined and moaned. “Y/N, please baby, give it to me…” She begged as she rubbed against your fingers against her bud. You can tell by the angle of her neck she is looking up at the mirror. Up at your face as you pulled your cock from your pants and pressed into her. You could hear her moan as she watched your face change, your expressions as she rocked her hips back hard and caught you deep inside. The feel of the the silk dress on your stomach as she panted and the mirror fogged more. You can feel her squirm as the blood pumps in your veins, she can smell it and its making her twitch and squeeze around you.

Thrusts match the fogging on the mirror as you get closer and closer as she claws her fingers at the mirror. “Fuck, yes, yes.” She moans, head finally tilting back and you see the panting breath. Its not long till you're cumming inside of her holding her body tight to yours. She lets out a soft groan, looking at your reflection in the mirror above her. “…Alright, I guess it isn’t so bad.”


End file.
